BakMei Su Lao
History BakMei Su Lao was born 200 years before the rise of the sorceror. He began his training at an early age within the confines of his family and family friends the Yans. He grew up with neighboring Lu Yan . BakMei learned from his father and Lu Yan's father combat using only his body and chi. During adolesence he and Lu Yan demonstrated keen martial arts mastery while honorably defeating other monks who have achieved master statuses. At the age 21 BakMei and Lu Yan were proclaimed masters of their art and they both continued to train. When the Sorceror began his reign, BakMei and Lu Yan both took part in the decimation of the Sorceror's army that was sent to their monestary. With only themselves, Hebi Kiba, and a handful of others trained like them, they created the Black Lotus Clan. During the battle BakMei, Lu Yan , and Hebi Kiba prevented the slaughter of the monestary high masters as well as the majority of the students though losing their other Clan members. After that, the sorceror knew it would be foolish to waste forces when they would be defeated. When the Sorceror attacked Hebi Subabku Yosai, the clansmen were nearly whiped out. Hebi Kiba recontructed the Clan and began training the clansmen again. One day he passed away and word was sent to the BakMei's monestary. BakMei tavelled to the fortress to visit his old friend. Knowing Kiba's skills would be needed in the future, BakMei used his mythical chi knowledge to revive Kiba. Kiba, to BakMei, is another grandmaster of his own Monestary, specialized in Snake form. This also goes for Lu Yan , the Master of Drunken Form. The three conist of the Legendary Five GrandMasters of Martial Art. the remaining two are: Aidehua Boerduo the Capoeira GrandMaster, and Bulusi Li the Jie Quan Dao GrandMaster. The four reside in the Burakkurotasu Monestary teaching the students there when they are deemed ready as well as guarding the Monestary from intruders and opposers to their way. The two last mentioned, are rarely seen though they do make appearences once in a while. If seen training students, they pose as lower master level intructors as to not reveal their true skills and power. Personality BakMei has always been honorable in his intentions. However when crossed he has no feelings what so ever about killing his opponent. He can be insultive just to get his student or opponent riled up for the a training session or fight respectively. If a person's skills aren't toned enough to his standards, he will let the person know. He will train a person if he sees honor and respect in their eyes. Appearence BakMei isn't extremely tall, but tall enough to stand up to most opponents. His attire is made up of White and Black robes. His Hair is white and rolled up into a bun atop his head. His Sharp eyes are topped with thick white eyebrows. The rest of his facial hair consist of long white side burns and a long white dual goatee mustache motif. Abilities Martial Arts Mastery BakMei's training as a child and until modern times has been superior from his parents and his best friend Lu Yan's parents. His training was extensive from weight training, Chi Control, and foresight to predict opponent's moves. He has been known to take on 100 opponents at once and decimate them within 2 minutes. Chi Control: Learning at an early adolesence, BakMei was taught to center chi into his combat style. Though his main form is eagle, his primary use of Eagle is Point Precision Combat. This form allows him to use some of his Signature moves to kill an opponent with little effort. Unfathomable speed: BakMei's speed in unchallenged by any fighter other than Lu Yan andHebi KibaSubabku Yosai Grandmaster to his knowledge. Though he does tone it down for those he trains, to witness his full speed is unlike any person could keep up with, with the exception of Lu Yan and Hebi Kiba. Signiture Abilities Palm techniques 100-Pace Palm A vairant of the 1000 Pace Palm ability that only allows the opponent to take 100 steps before dieing from cardiac arrest. 1000-Pace Palm With using his finger tips, he releases chi into specific pressure points on the chest and lets his opponent walk away. after 1000 steps, the Opponent dies from Cardiac Arrest. 5-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique (Tribute to Pai Mei) After hitting 5 specific pressure points on a person's chest, the opponent can only take 5 steps before his or her heart explodes within the chest cavity. Yin Technique (The Forbidden Palm) A short range 3 point strike to remove the opponent's heart. By cracking the top of the chest plate, the bottom, the hand performing the 3rd strike can reach through the chest plate, grip the heart, twist and be removed with that hand. Short-Range Punches 3-Inch Punch Utilizing the centering of Chi and Physical Torque, the user can merely be three inches from an opponent to reach through their chest. The distance is the fingers outstretched for 3 inches. It allows a beginning start for short range attacks. 1-Inch Punch With the fingers curled at the joint before the knuckle, is an advanced for of the 3-Inch Punch. No-Inch Punch Varient of the 3-Inch Punch with the balled up fist touching the opponent's chest to reach through them.